The Magic School Bus Theme Song
The theme song of the 1994 The Magic School Bus Television Series, named Ride on the Magic School Bus, was sung by Little Richard. During The Magic School Bus Rides Again, it was remixed, and is sung by Lin Manuel Miranda. Lyrics Original :(Bus honks, drives up, doors open) :Valerie Frizzle: Seatbelts, everyone! :Arnold: Please let this be a normal field trip. :Wanda: With the Frizz? :Kids except Arnold and Dorothy Ann: No way! :Arnold: Ohh! :Little Richard: Cruising on down main street. You're relaxed and feeling good! (Yeah!) :Next thing that you know, you're seeing... :Valerie Frizzle: (driving into ocean) Wa-ha-ha-hoo! :Little Richard: An octopus in the neighborhood?! :Surfing on a sound wave! Swinging through the stars! :Ralphie, Wanda and Carlos: Yee-ha! :Little Richard: Take a left at your intestine. Take your second right past Mars! :Kids: On The Magic School Bus! :Little Richard: Navigate a nostril! :(Ralphie sneezing) :(class gasping) :Kids and Little Richard: Climb on The Magic School Bus! :Little Richard: Spank a plankton, too! :Wanda: Take that! :Kids: On our Magic School Bus! :Little Richard: Raft a river of lava! :Kids: On The Magic School Bus! :Little Richard: Such a fine thing to do! :Kids: Whoa! :Little Richard: So strap your bones right to the seat, come on in and don't be shy.... :Come on. :Just to make your day complete, :You might get baked into a pie! :Kids and Little Richard: On The Magic School Bus! :(Dorothy Ann, Keesha and Ralphie run up to Bus and enter before Bus shapeshifts) :Little Richard: Step inside, it's a wilder ride! :Come on! :(Bus appears under big title that reads "The Magic School Bus...") :Kids and Little Richard: Ride on The Magic School Bus! :(Bus disappears to reveal title of episode) :(Bus honking) Rides Again :(bus drives up, doors open) :Fiona Frizzle: Seatbelts, everyone! :Arnold: Please let this be a normal field trip. :Dorothy Ann: With the Frizz? :Kids except Arnold: No way! :Arnold: Uhh... :Lin: Cruising on down main street, you're relaxed and feeling good! :Next thing that you know, you're seeing... :Fiona Frizzle: (driving into ocean) Woohoo! :Lin: What?! :Octopus in the neighborhood?! :Surfing on a sound wave! Swinging through the stars! :Keesha: Yee-ha! :Lin: Take a left at your intestine, take your second right past Mars! :Lin and kids: On The Magic School Bus! :Lin: Navigate a nostril! :(Carlos sneezing) :(class gasping) :Kids: Climb on The Magic School Bus! :Lin: Spank a plankton, too! :Jyoti: Take that! :Kids: On our Magic School Bus! :Lin: Raft a river of lava! :Kids: On The Magic School Bus! :Lin: Such a fine thing to do! :Kids: Whoa! :Lin: So strap your bones right to the seat, come on in and don't be shy! :Just to make your day complete, you might get baked into a pie! :Kids and Lin: On The Magic School Bus! :(Dorothy Ann and Arnold run up to Bus and enter Bus) :Lin: Step in, step in, step inside, it's a wilder ride! :Come on! :(Bus zooms at the circle) :Kids and Lin: Ride on The Magic School Bus! :(The whole title appears as the bus winks) :(Bus honking) Trivia * The Baker and Mr. Ruhle's Secretary are the only characters who appear cameo. ** In the opening of the original, The Baker gets shocked to see the bus popping outta the pie he baked, then faints after the bus leaves. ** In the opening of rides again, The Secretary gets shocked to see the bus popping outta the piece of pie she ordered, then faints before the bus leaves. Goofs * When Ms. Frizzle is driving into the ocean, the bus' tires change colors slightly. * When Ms. Frizzle pulls the lever in the bus, Ralphie is shown in the background. * When the close up of the bus is shown, Ralphie isn't there. * When Bus navigates Ralphie's nostril, it's missing its back wheel in a couple of frames. * When Bus is surfing on a sound wave, Carlos is missing in one frame. Category:Songs